Summer Boy
by xhoneymariex
Summary: Clare's away for the summer at the Hamptons. Too bad Declan is too.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Boy

I : Clare&Declan

--

_by the way, this is custom here. I'm only using the characters in Degrassi. Okay?_

_=)_

--

Clare groans as her Aunt shakes her in an attempt to wake her up. Coming to the Hamptons for the summer was now being proved not a good idea. She should have stayed at Degrassi, maybe to be a T.A for summer school. Yeah, _right_.

"Clare! Get up right now!" Clare woke up slowly and fully before changing into jogging clothes. This was normal, everyday, today the last day, her Aunt would wake her up at six in the morning and they went for a jog. It was taking a toll on Clare's body though - instead of full and curvy, she was now thinner but still had her curves.

"Clare!" Rolling her eyes, Clare walks down the stairs to see her Aunt holding a protien bar. Can you say health freak? She was just happy that her Aunt would be leaving tonight, leaving her alone for the rest of the summer. Bliss.

"Clare!" Her Aunt barks, Clare is brought out of her dreams and she scowls. "Okay, okay." The teen mutters, taking the wrapped bar from her Aunt and walking out of the large house.

--

Declan smiles as he walks downstairs to see his _nanny_, as his parent's liked to call her, cooking him breakfast. His nanny, Hilary, glares at him. All his workers hate him, it doesn't really matter whether they like him or not.

The bronze teen walks over to a stool and sits there, his elbows on the counter waiting for his food. "Hurry up, will you?" He snaps, Hilary glares at him before placing a plate of food infront of him. "Here, brat." Declan turns his attention away from his food to glare at her.

Picking up his fork, he rams a cut piece of waffle into his mouth before spitting it out, "Hilary! What the fuck?!" Instead of Hilary, his mother rushes down. Hilary comes next, her face full of fear because of the trick she had played on the "bronze haired brat." Declan's mother walks over to him and looks at the waffles, she turns to glare at Hilary, "Make this again and this time, try not to kill him." Hilary nods quickly before going back to cooking.

Declan smiles evily before looking at his mother, "Where are you going?" His mother looks at him with a smile, "Oh - well, your father and I are going down to the country club. I'm sorry we'll have to leave you behind. But, you'll be okay, right?" Declan nods, hiding his malicious smile with an innocent one.

"I'll see you...later!" His mother yells as the maids take her bags and she walks out with his father. Declan shakes his head, sometimes his mother could be such an idiot. He turns to look at Hilary, who is re-cooking his breakfast, "Your lucky I didn't get you fired."

--

7:55 pm

"Remember, I'll be back at the end of the summer!" Clare's aunt warns her with a look. She never really did trust kids, teens none the less. "Yes, auntie. Everything in order.." Clare's voice trails off and her aunt smiles proudly, "That's my niece. I'll see you in a few weeks." Clare nods at her aunt's words, hugging her goodbye before watching her walk away.

"Oh, wait!" Her aunt rushes back with keys in her hand, "I almost forgot - keys to the house, keys to the beach house, keys to the cars." Clare nods and takes them from her aunt, "Okay. Go! You're going to miss your flight!" Her aunt nods and hugs her again before quickly walking to her terminal.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Clare waved at her aunt before she boarded the plane. The smile on the teen's face brightened before she promptly walked out of the enormous airport. The brunette drives home with a huge smile on her lips.

Her phone buzzes as she steps into the large house, Clare reads through the text message and smiles before responding.

**Alli : Aunt gone? Party at rich dudes house, be there in 30. =)**

**Clare : K, see ya.**

--

_Yeah, Declan has most of his own personality but Claire has almost none. lol._

_- Marie xx_


	2. Party At Rich Dude's House

Summer Boy

II : Party At Rich Dudes House

--

Clare looks at herself in the mirror carefully. She's wearing a black skirt along with a dressy top and black pumps. Her brown hair is wavy and she's not wearing that much make-up, only eyeliner and lip gloss.

The doorbell echoes around the large, almost empty home before Clare rushes down to get it. The brunette almost trips on her heels down the stairs but walks the fright off. Opening the door, she spots Alli in a colorful dress and heels with her straight hair black hair.

"Hey, girl!" Alli smiles brightly at her best friend before looking at Clare's outfit. "Wow, didn't know you could pull this off!" Clare rolls her eyes but smiles at Alli, "Thanks, you look good too. My aunt left, I've got the two houses and the cars to myself." Alli smiles mischeviously before taking Clare to the car. The two girls drive off to the party.

"So, what's the guys name that's having the party?" Clare asks, not taking her eyes off the road as she drives. "Declan? I forgot, it started with a D though." Alli responds, fixing her make-up. "Declan?" Clare asks, it's an odd name to give your son.

"Yeah, he's like a womanizer. All the girls say he has bronze hair and he's really cute. He goes to our school, Degrassi!" Alli turns to Clare with the information and a smile on her face. Clare raises an eyebrow and tries to remember a guy named Declan, "..Really? I've never heard of him." Alli rolls her eyes, "Well, he's going to go to our school."

Clare shakes her head, only Alli would miss that piece of information. "No wonder. We're here." Alli looks out the windshield and sees a house that looks like a mansion, "Wow, it's super pretty!" Teenagers are everywhere, music can be heard even from inside their car, lights are coming from the house, and there are cars everywhere. "Wow. He must be really popular." Clare comments.

"Sure, sure. Hurry up and park!" Alli squeals, Clare rolls her eyes again but parks the car anyway. "Text me if you need anything!" Alli yells as she hops out of the car and into the crowded house. Clare rolls her eyes and puts her phone on vibrate, it'd be impossible to hear her phone in this music. She locks her car and walks into the house.

The music is louder than ever and teens are dancing, talking, flirting, kissing, almost having sex. The brunette slides her way through the horny couples and finds herself in the large living room, everyone is dancing. The brunette tries to find her place in the xrazy party.

_2 Hours Later_

The brunette ends up having a fantastic time. She socializes with everyone and dances with guys. Clare spots Alli dancing with some guy and smiling evily, she obviously isn't going home a virgin.

Clare laughs at the thought before someone taps her on the shoulder. The brunette turns around to find her friend since forever, Peter Stone. Sure he was a senior and she was a freshman, but, whatever, right? "Peter!" She squeals, hugging him with a large smile. "Hey, Clare. What are you doing here?" He asks as they release eachother.

"Alli." She responds, gesturing to her dancing with some guy. Peter pays no attention to Alli, instead his eyes trail down her body, "You look..wow. When did you get so hot?" He asks her playfully, pulling her closer. She smiles and hides her blush, "Come on, lets go dance." He nods and they go out to the dance floor.

--

Declan smirks at the girls showering him, he sighs happily. Tonight's party is a success, then again, when wouldn't his parties be a disaster? Tonight is one of the many nights that he loved her mother for being an airhead.

He scans the dance floor, looking at all of the teens dancing. Well, not all of them. The girls beside croon and try to seduce him. He pays no attention as his eyes fall on a certain brunette. She's wearing a hot outfit and dancing with one of his friends, Peter Stone.

The girls beside him look shocked and insluted when he stands up off the black leather couch and starts to walk toward the dance floor. Seriously, Declan _never _set foot on the dance floor, the living room floor, unless he was walking back up to his room after the party was over.

He sights the brunette whisper something in Peter's ear before she goes off. His eyes follow her every move and he sees her talking with some dark haired teen. Declan smirks before walking over to Peter. "Hey, Peter." The taller senior looks at the bronze haired teen, "Hey, Declan! Awesome party." Declan smirks, when is it not "awesome"?

"Yeah, thanks. So, who's the hot brunette you were dancing with?" Declan asks casually, the two teens turn their eyes to the brunette and her friend. "Oh, she's my friend from Degrassi. Clare Edwards. The other one is Alli." Declan pays no attention to the second girl's name. Clare. Interesting name.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Girls calling my name." Peter nods and spots his girlfriend in the crowd, "Yeah, me too." Declan changes his path from the couch to Clare and her friend. Alli says bye to Clare when she sees Declan walking toward them. Clare looks at her weirdly but understands when she turns around.

"Hey, I'm Declan." He smiles at her and she rolls her eyes, "Clare." The bronze haired teen smiles, he loves a challenge.

--

Clare takes one look at Declan and understands why he's a womanizer. He's seriously hot. "So, my friend told me your coming to Degrassi.." Declan nods, "Yeah, I hope to see you there." She smirks, "Maybe you will." Declan returns the smirk and takes her hand, "Wanna dance?" She nods and they go out to the dance floor.

The two dance like Alli danced with that random guy. Alli spots the two and shakes her head, _unbelievable_. After a few minutes, Clare pulls Declan down to her height, "Let's go to the kitchen." He nods and leads her there.

When they get there, Clare takes a seat on the counter with her legs crossed. Declan looks at her and restrains himself from taking her right there. "You have anything..yummy?" He holds back the preverted remark and gives her chocolate covered strawberries.

Clare looks at him weirdly, he looks like he's in pain or something. She shrugs mentally and takes a bite out of the chocolate strawberry. Declan looks at her lips and grabs the counter tightly. "Declan, Declan, Declan. I know what you want to do, so just get over her and do it." Clare smirks at him and he's between her legs in a flash.

Clare smiles before leaning in to kiss the bronze teen.

He kisses her feircly and her hands knot into his bronze hair as she kisses back. Her legs lock behind him but he pays no attention to that, the bronze teen continues to kiss her heatdly. The brunette's hands leave his bronze hair and trail under his shirt.

She pulls away for air but his lips never leave her, they continue a path down her neck. His hand trails higher and higher up her skirt as she knots her fingers in his hair again. His lips leave her neck only to look at her. Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are flushed. She notices his eyes have gone dark and knows why. Their lips find eachother again.

--

Alli walks around the large house, trying to find her friend with no success. "Argh, where can she-" The dark haired girl freezes at the entrance and her jaw drops to the floor. There's Clare. With Declan. His hand under her skirt, her finger's in his hair, and the two kissing like there is no tomorrow.

Alli covers her mouth with her hand before back tracking back into the noisy living room. "Oh. My. God." She breathes in and out and walks back to her crush. She smiles, Clare would be getting a call whether she liked it or not.

--

Clare brings Declan down with her and they both fall onto his large bed. They had come up to his room, her legs around his waist as he carried her.

Clare was never really the one to sleep with someone she had just met. At a party, even less. But there was something about Declan. Something that she craved for.

The burnette lost her virginity that night while Declan savored the feeling of having her in his arms. He figured she'd be gone by dawn.

--

_no, they weren't stoned or anything. they just have an attraction. drama to come. new people. new situations. review/comment?_

_- Marie xx_


	3. Morning After

Summer Boy

III : Morning After

--

Clare's brown eyes flutter open to see the lush, green forest behind Declan's glass wall. She smiles at the sight and sights up, covering her bare chest with the thin, white bedsheet. Her brown eyes look down at the guy next to her and the smile widens.

His arm is stretched out where her body had layed and he's sleeping peacfully. The brunette lays back down and places her had on Declan's bare chest, sighing in content. As her eyes close, she thinks back to last night.

Losing her virginity to Declan was, possibly, the best decision Clare's ever made. It was a lot better than the decision she made of losing her first kiss to KC while playing spin-the-bottle. Seriously, what was she thinking?

Her thoughts are interrupted when Declan stirs in his sleep, she looks up at him and realizes he's half-a-wake. "Clare, babe, can you ease off the nails?" He asks painfully, his eyes still closed. She looks down to see her nails digging into his side. Clare quickly removes her hand from his side and wraps it loosely around his abdomen.

"Thanks." He mumbles, wrapping his arm around her waist instead of shoulder. His free hand intertwines with hers and she smiles happily at the sight.

Yeah, this is the best decision she's ever made.

Clare closes her eyes and begins to drift into another dream. It's a beautiful dream, to her atleast. It only lasts a couple minutes, though. It's Declan, he's telling her that he really does love her. They're in a park with a lake reflecting their scenery and birds are singing happily. Of course, she says it back and they kiss.

Then, she wakes up.

The sound of a shower going off wakes her and she realizes that Declan's not next to her anymore. A small part of her feels empty but she ignores it, not wanting to be needy or desperate.

The brunette jumps out of bed, wrapping the white sheet around her body, and searches through out Declan's closet for a shirt. She slips on a button down shirt that reaches her thighs and puts her underwear back on. Clare looks around the room and sees her clothes and Declan's scattered everywhere. Her cheeks flame red but she leaves the clothes alone and lays down in the large bed again.

Her brown eyes close as she thinks about different things. Her feelings for Declan, Degrassi, her aunt, Alli. Alli. She forgot all about her best friend. Clare sits up and grabs her phone from the night stand. There are fifty text messages and all are regarding to what happened last night.

Clare rolls her eyes at her friend's nosyness and sets her phone down before laying back down. The shower turns off as she covers herself with the white sheets and curls up.

Footsteps sound as Declan makes his way back to his room with jeans and a polo shirt on. He looks at his bed and smiles when he sees Clare still there. He'd heard her whispering his name during her sleep and it made him feel a bit special, for some reason. He makes his way to his large bed and lays next to Clare, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Morning." She speaks softly, not wanting to disturb the moment with loud noises. "Morning." He replies, tugging her closer to him, wanting to feel her warmth. They stay like that for a few minutes before Clare turns around to look at Declan.

She kisses him and he kisses back. Every time their lips connect, it's their own little world. That's why they hadn't noticed Alli or cared about what anyone thought last night. It's their lifes and they're free to live it.

Clare's phone rings as Alli waits impatiently for her friend to answer. Clare seperates their lips and answers Alli. "What?" She asks, slightly annoyed for her friend ruining Declan and her moments.

"Gosh, what's wrong Clare? Is it maybe because you forgot to tell me you were sleeping with Declan and I had to ride back with Sav and Peter?!" Alli asks sarcasticlly whilst pacing in her room. "Oh..yeah. Sorry." Clare answers after a few seconds, Declan laughs and Clare gives him a look.

"Was that Declan?" Alli asks, her hearing turning more to the background then to Clare herself. "No..What do you want, Alli?" Clare asks, trying not to be rude. Declan's lips find their way to her neck and Clare rolls her eyes, trying to stop him. She finds that he's stronger than her, as usual, and isn't giving up.

"I called to tell you how rude you ar-" Alli paused suddenly and Clare stopped trying to push Declan off, wondering why Alli had suddenly just stopped talking. "You know, I'm just going to hang up so I don't have to hear you having sex!" Alli speaks again before hanging up. The brunette sighs at Alli's words before rolling her eyes, sometimes her best friend was too childish.

Clare places her phone back on the night-stand, knowing that Alli wouldn't stay mad forever. Alli is one of those people that says she'll never talk to you again, you say okay, and before you know it, she's talking to you again. She manages to roll Declan onto his back so she's sitting ontop of him. "Now she thinks your a sex maniac, good job Declan." Clare confirms, referring to Alli's phone call.

Under her, the bronze haired boy shrugs as he runs his hands up her clothed sides. He smirks, "Maybe because I am one." He turns them over and kisses her after she giggles. Yeah, holding a grudge is her expertise.

Even though Alli is "mad", Clare's glad that she hung up on her. If she hadn't, maybe she'd hear Clare and Declan having sex instead of smuthering her face with her pillow like she is right now.

--

_like it? comment/review._

_& no, it isn't just smooth sailing for this couple. no way._

_- marie xx_


End file.
